<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>routine by SolarLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153821">routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarLilith/pseuds/SolarLilith'>SolarLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rebirth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Deserved Better (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarLilith/pseuds/SolarLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wakes up to another Tatooine sunrise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rebirth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2280662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunrise on Tatooine never failed to wake Rey from her slumber. While used to life on a planet mainly composed of desert, she was unadjusted to the sight of two brilliant suns in the sky, blazing down on her, mocking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's best not to dwell on the irony of living in a binary system. She would never get out of bed otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her work was tedious and necessitated an early start. Restoring an abandoned moisture farm was not all that removed from the tinkering she managed on Jakku. Still, it required time, care, and consistent attention, all of which she had an abundance of since the end of the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished the routine tasks at midday, as always. During lunch she checked her comms, read the news, and studied whatever she could find on water purification, histories of the Force, and Jawaese culture, as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared to meditate. She procrastinated this. As always. Delaying the inevitable doesn't make it easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stilled. She focused her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>did not answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patience is fitting of a Jedi Master. Disappointment less so. Rage certainly had no place in her heart. Rey reminded herself of this as she commenced her daily lightsaber practice. Soon, she promised to no one again, soon she would source a sparring droid, or invite Finn over to see if he had finally progressed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then, she settled for mentally replaying certain duels against a villainous wielder of the red crossguard saber. Initially her body mimicked her amateurish mistakes, and she modified her forms accordingly until she had it - the choreography that would have achieved victory and struck down her foe in that snow covered forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If, here, she had moved left instead of right, and maybe thrusted quicker there, if she had been less aggressive and more strategic, would she still have lost at the end of it all? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner. A feast in comparison portions she subsided off on Jakku, and hiding with the Resistance. An evening walk to revel in a life free of galaxy wide oppression, ending as darkness began to set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the wall by the bed. On her first Tatooine sunrise, the morning after laying the lightsabers to rest, she caught herself reaching for a knife to mark yet another day, waiting for those who would never return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, she was always aware of that. Marking the wall back on Jakku was easier than confronting what she knew to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't mark the wall now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laid herself down to rest, like always. The temperature moderator maintained the warmth throughout the desert night, but she went to bed cold. She went to bed hungry. She went to bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>incomplete</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even on her worst days, her mind remained empty and her sleep remained dreamless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consciousness began to fade. The nights are shorter on this desert planet, she tells herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nights are shorter - it will be dawn again, soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter <a>@SolarLilith</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>